


The Highlight Reel

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of preseries "moments" in Harvey's relationship with Scottie, as referenced in 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Law School, Post-Mock Trial, In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I neither have nor do I make any claims to any of the characters or situations you recognize from Suits, and anything you recognize from real life is used fictitiously.

“Pretty bold move, Harvey,” Dana Scott said with a cool smile as she walked through the study carrels on the fourth floor of Langdell, stopping at the unmistakably douchey hair that could only belong to Harvey Specter.

“What, you mean offering a settlement agreement in lieu of a mock trial? Yeah, I thought so,” he answered, turning in his chair and offering her a dazzling, _if douchey_ smile.

“I mean, it kind of defeats the purpose, but…”

“…but how many legal matters, even in litigation specifically, actually make it to trial? Come on, Scottie. Life is not _Ally McBeal_. You know it; I know it; every professor at this school knows it. I’m just playing to reality.”

Dana rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, right. Of course I know most cases settle out of court. I _also_ know that you lost to Archibald Stemple in moot court and now you’re being a pussy.”

“He goes by, ‘Elliott.’”

“Yeah, but I like, ‘Archibald.’”

“And he _like_ likes you, so you get away with it.”

“He doesn’t like me; he just wants to fuck me so he can inject me with his stupidity and I’ll drop in class rank in time for our final 1L grades.”

“I’m not sure it works that way, Scottie.”

“I’m taking no chances, Specter.”

Harvey looked her up and down with brazen desire.

“See, Scottie, that’s a shame, because you’re number one in the class, which means if your weird theory holds, any man in our year is a threat.” He grinned. “Lonely at the top.”

“Not necessarily,” she said with a shrug, reaching into her bag and producing a condom. “I brought protection.”

Harvey’s eyes went wide, and Dana worked to keep her grin in check. It wasn’t just Stemple who _like_ liked her, and she knew it. Harvey Specter had been hitting on her on-and-off since their very first con law class, but after a couple of dating disasters in college she’d promised herself to keep her legs closed all of first semester, and it had worked out really well. But it was second semester now, and far be it from her to offer up sex as a prize, but frankly it was time to get laid and there were far worse choices out there than Harvey Specter.

Like Archibald Stemple, _God_.

“Are you serious?” he asked, staring hard, first at the condom packet in her hand and then at her face, her breasts, her hips, her legs…and breasts again, there we go. She smirked.

“Of course I’m serious. I’m heading down to the third floor; pack up your shit and meet me in group study in – ” she checked her watch “ – ten minutes, and you’ll see just how serious I am.” She turned and walked away without waiting for an answer, as if she didn’t care, but her whole body was tingling at the thought of finally, finally getting his hands on her. By the time she’d gotten downstairs and claimed a group study room, her heart was pounding with anticipation and Harvey Specter was all she could think about, and then there was a knock, and then he was there, and he closed the door and pushed her against it and holy shit, he was _kissing_ her, one hand on her waist and the other in her hair and she could feel him, hard already, through his jeans and hers and it was making her dizzy.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” he panted, pulling his lips away from hers and starting to unbutton his shirt. Dana nodded and stepped out of her shoes so she could take off her jeans.

“We are really doing this,” she agreed. “In other words, time to make good on all your boasts.” She raised her eyebrows, summoned her courage, and walked over to him before calmly popping the fly on his pants and reaching inside. He inhaled sharply and let out a soft moan as she grasped his length.

“Hmm,” she teased, forcing herself to pull away. “I guess you weren’t bragging about that.”

Harvey looked at her with heat in his eyes and before she quite knew what was happening his arms were around her again and they were kissing furiously as he reached behind her and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. It took him a few tries, and ordinarily she would’ve given him shit about it, but then his big hands were on her breasts, thumbs teasing her nipples, and she couldn’t quite find the words as she pressed closer, shamelessly grinding her crotch against the bulge in his boxers. He moaned in her mouth at the contact, slowly lowering himself to the floor until she was sitting astride him, straddling his lap, slowly dry humping him as they made out.

The direct contact felt amazing, and the practical side of Dana’s brain reminded her that as much as she liked Harvey – as much as she _wanted_ Harvey – she’d never been with him before, and betting on his ability to get her off was pretty risky. So she leaned forward, pressing him onto his back, and started dry humping him in earnest, enjoying both the friction and the increasingly frustrated groans she was eliciting from him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, so she let their mouths drift apart, slowly moving hers along his jaw and pausing to suck on his neck, which earned her another cry.

“Scottie, fuck,” he moaned, writhing underneath her. “God, Scottie, I need you, please…Scottie…”

It was the desperation in his voice that did it, as much as anything else, and she let out an embarrassingly helpless whimper as she came, hard, against his body. She closed her eyes for a long moment, pressing into him one last time as she let herself down gently, before opening them again and smiling sweetly down at him.

“Mmmm…sorry, what were you saying?” she teased, even as she grasped at the strap of her bag, on the floor but just out of reach.

“Please,” he panted, eyes on her as if she’d hung the moon and were threatening to take it away. She smiled.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” she instructed, rising to her feet and rifling through her bag until she was able to produce a condom. When she turned back he was standing naked next to her, and she couldn’t resist reaching for his dick. It was hard and hot and just the right size and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel it inside her, so she passed him the condom packet and carefully pushed her panties down over her hips. Harvey’s eyes dropped like stones, and she would’ve laughed except it would have been totally hypocritical of her.

“So, uh…” she said, slightly nervously. “What, um, what position do you like?”

Harvey bit his lip as he rolled on the condom, and looked her up and down.

“There aren’t a lot I don’t like,” he said, frankly. “I don’t wanna…I mean, you can…”

“Harvey,” Dana said with a grin. “I already took my pick. It’s your turn. How do you want to do this?”

“I wanna be on top,” he answered, in a rush, and she nodded before carefully lying down on the floor, legs spread. He looked at her as if he couldn’t quite believe she was real, and then he was on top of her, kissing her furiously as he thrust against her. She indulged for a moment before carefully reaching between their bodies to put him inside her. It had been long enough and he was big enough that she was really feeling it, but the way Harvey’s eyes widened before fluttering shut was enough to make the slight stretch worthwhile.

He moved slowly to start but quickly was picking up speed – partly at her encouragement, and partly, Dana was sure, because he couldn’t quite help it. She didn’t mind, though; he’d waited almost patiently while she had her way with him, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t feel great inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her hips towards him, and he was panting harder, face flushing, slamming into her now, but it was fine, it was perfect, she wanted it, she never wanted him to stop. 

“Fuck, Scottie, I’m gonna come,” he said, with difficulty, and she nodded, clinging to him more tightly and beginning to thrust her own hips to meet him. He let out a strangled moan and managed to get even faster, even harder, until all at once his eyes rolled back and his body shook and he grunted, inelegantly, and it was somehow the most beautiful thing Dana had ever seen.

He lay heavily on top of her for a moment, even as she felt his fingers move between them to hold the condom in place, before reluctantly pulling out and rolling over onto his back.

“Shit,” he said, still panting for breath, as Dana stood up and started chasing her discarded clothes around the room. She grinned down at him as she pulled her panties back on.

“Was it everything you’d imagined?” she asked, a hint of a tease in her voice, but Harvey just smiled lazily.

“Mmm. Better. It’s gonna be hard to go back,” he said, not making any effort to get up. Dana laughed nicely and rummaged in her bag again, pulling out a package of tissues and tossing them to Harvey on the floor so he could deal with the condom.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to repeating things,” she said lightly.

“I knew it,” he answered, trashing the wad of tissues and starting to get dressed himself. “You want me. You can’t stay away.”

“Hey, I’m making no promises. I just hate to see you stuck making do with an inferior substitution,” she countered, but even she knew her eyes were twinkling and, yes, she did want him. He smirked at her and came over to put his arm around her waist and pull her in for a kiss, one that, post-climax, they could take the time to enjoy. He was a good kisser, she realized, reacting almost immediately to even her subtlest movements and sighs. She could easily spend hours on just this, which was a dangerous but wonderful thought.

“Can I take you out for a drink?” he asked finally, as he broke the kiss. A little dazed, and wanting to keep kissing him, Dana could do nothing but nod.

“I know the normal procedure is drinking, _then_ sex, but…”

“Yes, Harvey, I’ll have a drink with you,” she said, finding her voice and rolling her eyes slightly at his eagerness. “Even if I know you’re already just trying to talk me into more sex.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“You’ve been trying to get me in bed since the day we met,” she reminded him. “You don’t have to be obvious; ‘wanting to sleep with me’ is your default.”

“Well, maybe I _won’t_ sleep with you again,” he retorted. “You know, just to keep you on your toes.”

“Sure, because _that’s_ not cutting off your nose to spite your face.”

“Did you always talk like a middle-aged housewife, or is that a new development?”

“Shut up, Harvey.”


	2. II. 2d Cir, Class Action, On the Prep Room Table

“You don’t work for Wachtell Lipton,” Harvey Specter said, surprised, as he ambled over from the plaintiffs’ table and eyed her suspiciously. Dana rolled her eyes.

“And you don’t work for Willkie Farr,” she shot back, raising her eyebrows. “As long as we’re stating the obvious.”

“Willkie Farr isn’t attorney of record in this case,” Harvey retorted. Dana gave a small shrug.

“And neither is Wachtell Lipton. Things change, Harvey,” she said coolly, flipping through her attaché and producing a filed copy of her appearance. “Or were you not paying attention?”

“I never saw that,” he insisted, frowning suddenly. Dana flipped to the second page and pointed to the service list, where his name and address were clearly printed.

“Like I said, not paying attention.”

Harvey shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, anyway. Changing attorneys isn’t gonna change the facts of this case, which is that your client screwed over its shareholders in this sale, and you know it.”

Dana rolled her eyes.

“I know no such thing.”

“Well, now who’s not paying attention? Come on, Scottie; you know if this case didn’t have merit it would’ve settled in district court, and yet here we are.”

“The sale was a good deal for the shareholders, and claiming otherwise is just yet another example of lazy people being greedy.”

“Is that your final word?” Harvey asked with a scoff, and Dana was about to answer but quickly shut her mouth and rose to her feet as the judge came in. Harvey gave her one last withering look but obediently walked over to his own table.

She said all the right things when called upon, because she was a professional and she did her homework and, really, shareholders always complained – this was routine, and there would be a settlement and some disclosures and life would go on, although ideally without giving Harvey too much of a victory – but if pressed, later, Dana wouldn’t have known quite what happened in the courtroom that day, because she couldn’t stop staring at Harvey out of her peripheral vision. He was more comfortable in court than any M&A attorney had any right to be, so score one for Jessica Pearson and her insistence on his taking a job in the DA’s office, but it was more than that. He’d gotten older in the two years since she’d seen him last, and she couldn’t pin it on the change in dress, now that he made actual money, or even the fact that someone had finally taught him how to style (or possibly over-style) his hair.

Hell, maybe it was just the fact that he’d turned thirty. Either way, at some point over the last two years, Harvey had gone from the cute guy who’d been her law school boyfriend to a _man_ , and he was sexier than he had any right to be. It was a little embarrassing, the way she couldn’t help watching his every movement in his expensive suit, remembering how beautiful and graceful his body was underneath all of that – couldn’t hear him making impassioned claims about fiduciary duty and immediately vesting stock options without remembering the sound of that voice, breathless and straining as he came inside her.

She was pulsing between her legs, and Stephen would mock her for being one of those _nerds_ who let court physically turn them on – but it wasn’t court; it was him, and that was almost worse.

When court recessed she willed herself not to go over to him, not to let him in on how much he had the upper hand, but it didn’t even matter, because he walked over to her with just enough confidence to be absolutely devastating.

“Ms. Scott?” he asked, politely, and she made a face.

“Really, Harvey? When have you _ever_ called me, ‘Ms. Scott’?”

“About five times today in court, or were you not listening?”

“You were referring to me, not talking to me.”

“Well, I’m talking to you now…in your capacity as defense counsel.” His face softened a little, and Dana had to admit he had a point. They’d never met in a professional capacity before, but probably it was better for everyone involved if they treated each other more like acquaintances than ex-lovers.

“That’s a fair point,” she agreed, finally. “What did you need, Mr. Specter?”

“Just a word,” he said, smiling. “In private, preferably – the prep room, if you have some time?”

She glanced at her watch. It was early enough; she could take some time to talk details with Harvey.

“Yeah, I have time,” she agreed, packing up her things and swinging both handbag and attaché over her shoulder.

She’d never tell anyone – especially not Stephen or Harvey – but she _did_ get a little jolt, striding through the halls of the courthouse. Dana might have realized early on in her clerkship that federal litigation was never going to be her true love, but that didn’t mean that she was immune to the awe inspired by the gorgeous buildings and well-dressed people, the stated commitment to the rule of law – even if she knew perfectly well that the practice of law was something entirely different, all the way up to the Supreme Court. She’d worked harder than most people thought possible, for _years_ , just to be where she was, and she knew perfectly well that there was more work to be done, but right now there was something to be said for this moment, the sound of her high heels clapping against the floors of the Thurgood Marshall Courthouse as she walked in time with Harvey Specter, to this day the only man she’d ever loved.

They made their way into the prep room, and Harvey closed the door behind them, pulling out a chair and dropping his briefcase on it, then draping his suit jacket over the back. Dana followed his lead with her own bags and the blazer she was wearing over her sheath.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” she asked, curiously – he certainly seemed to be settling in for, “just a word.”

“Oh, you know,” he said, lightly. “Additional disclosures, payout to shareholders…how sexy you look in that dress.”

Dana raised her eyebrows but couldn’t help glancing down at her knee-length navy blue sheath dress with its modest boat neck.

“Sexy?” she asked with a laugh, biting back her desire to jump him for just long enough to look incredulous. Harvey grinned a little.

“Sexy,” he confirmed. “Plus I can’t remember the last time I saw you wear your hair up. It looks good.”

“Uh-huh…thank you…” she said, slowly starting to smile. “Harvey…why did you bring me here?”

“Haven’t you figured that out yet?” he asked, suggestively, as he moved in closer. “God, Scottie, it’s been too long.” His mouth was on her jaw and suddenly she could barely breathe as his lips traced down the curve of her neck. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, his breath making her shiver.

“We’re not together,” she pointed out, even as her body screamed for him.

“No, but we’re still friends, aren’t we?” he asked, kissing back up her neck and behind her ear. “And unless my memory’s going we weren’t together the last time we did this, either.”

“No,” she agreed, her breath stuttering slightly as he started to suckle. “But – Harvey – “

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered, pulling just enough away that no part of him was touching any part of her, and Dana slowly shook her head. He smiled and drew in closer, finally kissing her on the mouth as he reached behind her to pull down her zipper. She tugged on his shirt until it came un-tucked and reached her hands into his pants, grabbing his butt and pulling his hips firmly into hers. He moaned, and she was suddenly desperate to get her dress off completely, so she pushed him away.

“Is something…?” he started, and she shook her head furiously.

“Take off your pants, Harvey,” she told him, peeling her dress off and folding it over the back of one of the chairs. He nodded and started to undress, not taking his eyes off hers as she removed her underwear, shoes, and stockings, leaving them in a pile at her feet because no one would ever notice if they were wrinkled.

In minutes he was naked and she was in his arms again, pressed up so close that she could feel every breath he took and the indentation of his belly button against her skin. He was as hard as she could remember his ever being and she was slippery and throbbing and holy shit, they were going to do this in the middle of the courthouse.

“How…?” she asked, breathlessly. Harvey’s eyes flicked around the room, searching.

“Get on the table,” he said finally. “Just – with your hips right up at the edge.”

Dana turned and looked, and it made sense. The table was about level with Harvey’s hips, and although she wouldn’t have staked its stability against anything, it looked pretty sturdy and she was fairly light. She gave him one last, long kiss, sucking hard on his tongue and relishing the way his hips bucked instinctively when she did, before scrambling onto the table and spreading her legs. He was standing between her thighs almost immediately, and God, this was exactly what she wanted…

“Shit, Scottie, we’re not together,” he said suddenly, and she furrowed her brow, propping herself up on her elbows.

“No, but…”

“Do you have…?”

Oh. _Oh_.

“Right, Harvey, because I regularly carry condoms with me when I go to court,” she said, rolling her eyes. His face dropped, and he closed his eyes for a moment before dropping to his knees and lowering his mouth to her. She let out a cry that took her so completely by surprise that she had to cover her mouth, which made him smirk before redoubling his efforts.

“Harvey – Harvey, wait, it’s okay,” she said, and he pulled his face away long enough to look up at her questioningly.

“We’re not together,” she said softly, “but I still trust you more than…not that I’m one to complain about cunnilingus, but if you want…”

He held her gaze for a long moment before slowly rising to his feet. Dana hooked her legs around his hips and pulled him in closer, and then he was _there_ , and they both let out long, relieved moans as he slid inside her. She grabbed the edge of the table to brace herself, and it wasn’t particularly graceful but she didn’t even care as he started to move, one hand laid low on her belly, thumbing her clit in time with his thrusts. She bit her lip and tossed her head, wanting to keep quiet but completely lost in the feeling of being with Harvey again, the man who even after two years apart knew her body better than any lover she’d had before or since.

His breathing was rough and loud and uneven and though he kept to a rhythm with his hips she could tell he was getting close. Dana didn’t exactly keep tabs on Harvey Specter’s love life, but she was willing to bet it had been awhile since the last time he’d had unprotected sex, and she was doing her damnedest to make sure he felt as much as he possibly could. She pulled him even closer with her legs, urging him deeper, even allowing herself to make a little noise in her efforts to bring on his climax. He was clearly trying to hold off, rubbing her furiously even as he squeezed his eyes shut, and she wanted to tell him just to let go but she couldn’t quite find the breath –

And then she was coming, and so was he, and she couldn’t quite believe it but they were _coming together_. Even though they were on opposite sides, even though they weren’t together…

She carefully slid down the table to meet him, and Harvey helped her to her feet even though he seemed a bit unsteady himself, and then she was in his arms, feeling his heart beating wildly against her chest as he bent to kiss her forehead.

“So,” she said, when she was finally able to speak. “About those disclosures, and the payments to shareholders you wanted so much…”

\--

Harvey always counted the settlement as his win, and Dana insisted it was Wachtell’s loss for botching the acquisition so badly in the first place, but they did at least agree it was one of their more enjoyable visits to the Second Circuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this every time I write something, but just to reiterate here specifically: Love to Wachtell, Lipton, Rosen & Katz and Willkie Farr & Gallagher LLP, both of which are real law firms, referenced fictitiously, whom I respect and hope don’t sue me. Honestly, I couldn’t even cover your costs, guys.


	3. III. Dempsey Settlement, In My Office, On the Desk and Under

They played musical offices at Pearson Hardman, and it was fucking annoying. For once, Dana had taken the elevator confidently up to the appropriate floor, and walked over to Harvey’s office, only to find some random person who was too young and too skinny to be wearing pinstripes and seemed insistent on lecturing her on the differences between a Chapter 7 and a Chapter 13, as if she were some kind of moron who didn’t know. Luckily, by the grace of the ever-loving God, she spotted the long red hair of Donna Paulsen, and she hadn’t been so happy to see another woman since that time she’d found herself in a pair of white jeans with no tampon dispenser in sight.

“Donna!” she exclaimed, trying to temper her enthusiasm but still smiling a bit too broadly.

“Dana, hi,” answered Harvey’s secretary, coming over. “What are you doing down here?”

“Dempsey settlement meeting; I was looking for Harvey’s office,” she said with a shrug. “This…used to be it?”

“Oh, Scottie, try to keep up. He’s a partner now! He has Jessica’s old office, up on 50. Here, I’ll take you.”

“By the way, what’s with Bugsy Malone?” Dana asked, _sotto voce_ , as Donna guided her towards the elevators.

“Believe me, there will _never_ be enough time. You’re just lucky I found you before he got to Chapter 12.”

“I am clearly neither a farmer nor a fisherman.”

“Honey, I’m not a municipality and yet somehow I was the appropriate audience for Chapter 9.”

The elevator dinged and Donna got out quickly, with Dana only half a step behind as she wove through cubicles and conference rooms before coming around to her own desk, and settling in, gesturing needlessly behind her to Harvey’s office.

“Thanks, Donna. I owe you,” she said with a smile. Donna smiled back, a little mischievously.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.” She crooked her finger, and Dana leaned in.

“Zoe Lawford? _Completely_ out of the picture,” Donna whispered. Dana raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Isn’t that interesting,” she said, noncommittally, but she grinned over her shoulder as she walked casually into the office.

“Scottie,” Harvey greeted her, glancing up from his desk but not rising in what was clearly a deliberate attempt to get a rise out of her. “How nice of you to show up on time.”

“Save it, Harvey; I’ve been tortured enough by Mr. Bankruptcy they put in your old office.” She considered. “On the plus side, you think I can count it as CLE?”

“There you go, slacking off on your professional responsibilities again, Scottie; I’m disappointed in you.”

“Shut up,” she said, good-naturedly, as she took a seat in one of the chairs opposite him and pulled a file folder out of her attaché. “All right, here’s the deal. Dempsey is willing to walk away without a fuss, but he’s gonna need seven million in cash and thirty in assorted stock, at least half of which vest within six months.”

“Not a chance,” Harvey replied immediately, and Dana grinned.

“Then rack ‘em up and let’s play, because we both know your deal isn’t going through if you can’t settle this.”

\--

“Harvey, you’re being ridiculous,” she said with a frustrated sigh, the anger and command in her voice somewhat mitigated by the fact that she was clearly exhausted. “I know you think Dempsey was an underperforming piece of shit, but he’s still the division head. He still has a contract. Payout the terms and he goes, and you get your sale, and we’re all happy.”

“The fact that he was an underperforming piece of shit is the whole reason we’re in the position of having to sell the division, so, no, we’re not just gonna pay out the contract like he did his job the way he was supposed to.”

Dana rolled her eyes and tossed her head back in annoyance.

“Look, we’ve been at it all day, and we haven’t gotten anywhere, and it doesn’t seem like we’re gonna get anywhere soon, so what do you say we take a break, get some food, and try again when _some_ of us are ready to start acting like rational adults?”

“Scottie…” he started, teasingly. “Are you asking me on a date?”

She rolled her eyes again, hard.

“Yes, because two people meeting under professional circumstances who stop to eat dinner and then go back to work is exactly what I think of when planning the perfect date.”

“You say that sarcastically, but I know it’s the truth.”

“Whatever, Harvey. I’m hungry. And London pizza tastes like shit on cardboard.”

He laughed then, but he did get up and reach for his suit jacket.

“All right, let’s get some pizza, but you’re paying.”

“Well, it’s only fair since I make more money,” she said, willing herself to keep a straight face as she put on her own jacket and grabbed her handbag. He threw her a dirty look but they were grinning as they walked past Donna’s empty desk and headed for the elevators.

It was cooler than Dana had expected, not that she’d admit to Harvey that she was cold, but she didn’t put up a fight when he steered her towards his preferred pizzeria, even though she normally would, just to mess with him. Instead she followed him obediently, letting out a long breath as they stepped into the warmth and the smell reminded her of just how hungry she actually was.

“Are we doing slices, or should I insert our usual fight over toppings?” Harvey asked, amused. She laughed a little and waved him off.

“Better go with the fight, I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night,” she answered, grabbing a cream soda from the fridge and popping it open. He watched her drink for a long moment before offering her a boyish smile.

“Hey, grab me one, too?”

Twenty minutes later they were on their way back to Pearson Hardman, and ten minutes after that they were on the floor of Harvey’s office, Harvey sitting cross-legged and Dana, unable to sit cross-legged in her pencil skirt, lying on her front, propped on her elbows as they ate. Harvey had put on something bluesy, and she was pretending not to recognize the sax solo.

“So, Barack Obama,” he said, and Dana rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes.

“Ugh, Harvey, can we please not? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be an American living abroad? I’m so fucking sick of the election already and it’s almost a _year_ away.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to hit a nerve,” he answered lazily, leaning back now against the couch and drinking more of his soda. “I forget sometimes that you live in a different country.”

“Well, sure, if they speak English they must be Americans,” she said sarcastically, but Harvey shook his head.

“No, I mean…I don’t know. It’s like you’re still in DC, you know? Like you’re not that far away.”

“Trust me, even on Edward Darby’s private jet, I’m far away.”

“Yeah, but you’re always here,” he pointed out, and Dana could read between the lines.

“I make time for things that are important to me, Harvey; that’s always been true.”

“Well, it’s just – it’s a nice thing, Scottie. After all, without you around, no one in this town can even pretend to challenge me.”

Dana snorted.

“And that’s why I live in London, because this city isn’t big enough for both me and your ego.” She rose to her feet, though, and came over to sit next to him, casually resting her hand on his thigh. He looked at it with some amusement.

“Scottie?”

“Hmm?”

“Something on your mind?”

“There are lots of things on my mind, Harvey; you’ll have to be more specific than that.” She slid her hand up a little higher, though, and his smile widened.

“If all you wanted was sex, you could’ve led with that.”

“Don't be cocky; it’s not a good look on you.”

“Yes, it is,” he replied immediately, and, shit, it really was. Dana swallowed hard and gave her shoulders a small shrug.

“I'm here for Jeff Dempsey, and that _is_ the truth. The fact that going up against Sessrumnir means going up against you is just a bonus.” She punctuated her words by running her hand all the way up his leg to cup him, and was gratified by both his shaky sigh and the fact that he was definitely half-hard already.

“Come on, Harvey. We’ve been fighting all day, and we haven't gotten anywhere. Let's blow off some steam.” She cupped him more firmly and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth, enjoying the way his tongue immediately sought entrance. He could tease her as much as he liked, but she knew he wanted her. She kissed him eagerly, sucking on his tongue in time with gently squeezing his cock and letting his almost continuous grunts go completely to her head.

“I want you,” she whispered against his lips, pulling away just enough to pepper kisses along his jaw, tugging apart his collar and the knot in his tie so that she could move lower and kiss his neck. He moaned loudly when her lips found their way to the spot just below his Adam's apple, and he grasped at her waist, scrambling to his feet and dragging her with him. To steady herself, Dana drew her hand away from his crotch, draping her arms around his neck instead, and Harvey pulled her closer, hips moving lightly against hers, as he led her over to the desk. She kissed him thoroughly before turning around, bending over the glass tabletop and arching her back so that her ass was pressed up into him.

“Fuck, Scottie,” he mumbled, unable to resist thrusting a little as she circled her hips.

“Take my skirt off,” she moaned. “And your pants,” she added with a grin as she looked at him over her shoulder. He dropped her waist immediately to fumble with his fly, and twenty seconds later he'd unzipped her skirt enough to push it and her panties down to the floor. Dana bit back a laugh at how quickly the great mind of Harvey Specter could drop straight down to his dick, but she definitely wasn’t complaining as she felt him, now fully erect, nestled between the cheeks of her ass. His right hand wrapped around front, sliding between her body and his desk to draw patterns on her clit, and she moaned and pressed harder into him.

He kept at it for a while, alternating between direct stimulation that felt _perfect_ and deliberate avoidance that was a perfect tease, until she was slick with wanting him and struggling to find breath.

“Are you ready?” he asked, sounding entirely unable to breathe, himself, and she nodded quickly.

“Yeah...yeah, Harvey, put it in me, _God_ , please...”

He let out a long sigh, and she allowed him to tilt her hips just right, and then he was sliding into her and she couldn't think.

“Fuck,” he swore, radiating tension as he kept his rhythm steady, still rubbing her clit as he moved slowly in and out of her. Dana hummed her agreement, but that was as much as she could do, because he had stopped teasing and was now just rubbing her with intent and nothing had ever felt this good. He leaned in closer, scraping his teeth along the slope of her shoulder, and that was it, she was coming to pieces and Harvey was the only solid thing in the world as her knees went weak and her spine turned to jelly.

Ordinarily he would slow his hips to let her down gently and let her recover, but this time he was clearly too far gone, and Dana didn’t even care as he sped up, his arm still draped around her waist to protect her from the edge of the desk while he fucked her. Her mind was still hazy, drugged on pleasure, and the only half-thought she could manage was that she wanted Harvey to come, which he did in short order, moaning and cursing and clinging to her before finally slumping limply against her back. She propped herself on her elbows and let him relax for a long moment before gently urging him off her and guiding him into his chair.

“Can you pass me some of the napkins?” he asked finally, gesturing to the paper plates and plastic silverware that had come with their pizza.

“Sure,” Dana said with a laugh, walking around his desk and handing him a napkin before tugging her skirt on. “Can you tell me where the ladies’ room is?” she continued as he cleaned himself up.

“Out the door and to your right, then all the way at the end of the hall,” he answered promptly, leaning back in his chair and looking dangerously close to falling asleep. Dana nodded and quickly dashed off to take care of the thorough mess between her legs, though she couldn't resist one last glance at peaceful, sleepy Harvey.

He'd buttoned up his pants and gotten himself to presentable by the time she came back, though he hadn't replaced his tie, and when she settled in opposite him they both had enough spark that she didn't even feel guilty for having sex during billable time.

“Now that that's out of the way,” she began, smirking, “let’s get back to Dempsey.”

“If you think that sex – even great sex – is gonna make me go easier on your client, you’re dreaming,” he replied immediately.

Dana rolled her eyes.

“I’m not asking you to, ‘go easy,’ on him. I’m asking you to make me a reasonable offer given what’s already in his contract, and you haven’t done that yet.”

“I can _maybe_ do five million in cash, and twenty in stock that vests over the next two years.”

“Twenty-five, and one year.”

“He walks away and signs a confidentiality agreement?”

“Duh, Harvey; that was always part of the offer.”

“Then okay.” He leaned back in his chair. “Obviously it’s not final yet, but I’ll take that to the board and it should go through pretty easily.”

“And Jeff will whine, but he’ll come around.”

“Great. I’ll have Donna fax your office a tentative agreement in the morning.”

“Sounds good.” She paused a moment before grinning. “See how easy that was, Harvey? I’m telling you, we should always lead with sex.”

“Fine,” he said, chuckling. “New rule for next time we’re up against each other, no case negotiations until…we’re done.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dana replied, smiling easily as she rose from her chair. “Oh, by the way…I appreciate the offer to fax the settlement, but it’s no trouble for me to swing by in the morning to get a copy.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m happy to,” she said, smiling sweetly.

“Well, I guess I’ll save my goodbyes for then,” he answered, starting to pack up his own things. She nodded and put on her shoes and jacket.

“Oh, and Harvey?” she added, suddenly.

“Yeah?”

“Just, for tomorrow…do you think I’d fit under your desk?”


End file.
